Total Drama Champions
Episodes Episode 1- Everyone Is A Legend In Their Mind Chris: "Welcome back to Total Drama folks. It has been a while but we are heading into our seventh and most epic legendary season ever!" Chris stops his luxury yacht and steps off into an island that looks suspiciously similar to the original Camp Wakana. "You may notice that we bought an exact copy of the original island that was sunk in our All-Star finale. This was for nostalgia purposes and it is still crappy as ever with rotten camp food, bathroom confessionals, and crappy cabins!" "I am finally back hosting after our disastrous last two seasons where our ratings went in the toilet. I also need to beat my crappy rival Don host of 'Ridiculous Race" or whatever. Anyway, this season is an All-Stars 2.0 kind of deal" "This is Total Drama Champions where 22 veteran campers will battle for ten million dollars! We increased the prize again. The requirement for this season is that you have had to make the final five in a season, we do NOT need any more duds in our cast. This will truly be a legendary showdown so stay turned for Total Drama Champions!" *Theme song starts *Theme song ends Chris: "We are back and it is time to introduce the 22 Champions we cast for this season." A speedboat arrives on the island Chris: '"Here is our original winner in our first ever season, Owen!" '''Owen: '"I am so physed being invited back for another season is so awesome!" '''Chris: "Your enthusiasm never ceases to amaze me, I do not know why you were not in our original All-Star season. Go stand over to the other side of the dock." Another boat arrives at the island Chris: "Here is our season two winner, big bad thug turned lovable lug and the idiot that destroyed my cottage....Duncan!" Duncan: '''"Don't call me that! I had to spend the rest of my winnings just to pay bail and get a decent lawyer to get that off my record. Luckily nobody believes your bull**** Mclean! '''Chris: "That was rude Captain SweetHeart, go and stand on the dock with Owen." Duncan: '"Don't call me tha-" Chris pushes Duncan to the other side of the dock '''Chris: '"On to our next player, winner of season three and she has a massive crush on Alejandro. It's devious diva Heather!" '''Heather: "Where is my replacement money from World Tour?" "I won and I want my million dollars!" Chris: "About that, I don't like you so I am not giving you a replacement million dollars. Must suck to be you though! Join the dock with Owen and Duncan" Heather glared at Chris but walked to the dock Suddenly another boat is seen but it is not stopping and the fourth season winner flies out and lands on top of Chris Chris: '"Ow!, Here is our fourth season winner Cameron! '''Cameron: '" I am proud I was selected for Champion status and get to play on another All-Star season" '''Chris: "Blah blah blah, we have 18 more campers to introduce and a majority of fans said you and the rest of your trio are boring." Cameron: '''"I am not boring!" '''Chris: "Name one interesting thing you did since All-Stars" Cameron falls silent and went to the other side of the dock Chris: "Thought so. Here are our last 2 winners, Mike and Shawn!" Another boat with the two winners finally arrives Mike: '"I am ready to play agai-" '''Chris: '"Shush Mike, without your "extra characters" you are totally boring now so we are going to give as little screen time as possible! 'Mike: '"Bu-" Chris pushes him into the water before he can finish speaking '''Shawn: "I build my zombie shelter with my prize money are giving half to Jasmine. I can still make tons of improvements though so I hope to win another million dollars!" Chris: "I don't really care but we have 16 people to introduce and we are 15 minutes into the episode so move along!" A short raft with 6 people (Gwen, Beth, Alejandro, Lightning, Zoey, and Sky) trying to hold on to cheer when it passes at the dock Chris: "Here come our loser runner ups who I have out on a small raft for their travel here. Gwen: "Are you crazy!?!? You put us all on a raft with no food or water and we almost get eaten by sharks and we had to endure this for 2 days and you did nothing?!?!" Chris: '''"Consider yourself lucky to be a runner up the rest of the rejects are traveling in the sewer for 3 days straight" '''Everyone: '''Ew! '''Beth: "I am so glad I got invited for another season." Chris: "Yeah that hasn't happened in a while considering you are one of the lowest-ranked finalists in this series." Beth: "That was rude, I can make to the finale again and maybe even win" Chris: "I sincerely doubt that" Beth sulked to the dock Chris: "Our third season runner up and the closest that has come to winning, Al!" Alejandro: "I would appreciate if you don't call me that name." Chris: "No can do Al! Here comes our fourth season runner who somehow lost to Cameron... Lightning!" Lightning: "No way, Lightning did not lose to bubble boy! Cameron cheated! I am the sha-best! Chris: '''"You got 13th place in All-Stars, that is pretty pathetic and Cameron got a better placement than you twice in a row." '''Lightning: "That's sha-" Chris pushes him to the other side of the dock''' ' '''Chris: '"Our last two runners ups are Zoey and Sky!" Zoey: "Chris that was inhumane to keep us trapped on that raft" Sky: "I agree, there is something seriously wrong with you." Chris: "Shut up, Zoey 2.0" Sky: "Zoey and I are completely different people." Chris: "Our fans beg to differ, anyway it is time to introduce our players who have managed to bearly squeak by to qualify for this season." Suddenly 10 people rise from a cover hole in the middle of the Island Chris: "Let's welcome our thirteenth player who got here on a technicality and pretends to be evil. It's Max!" Max: "You can not escape the evil of me" Max quickly falls into the water below Chris: "Our fourteenth player was forgettable in Island, did not make Action but got 3rd in World Tour for being carried by Sierra. It's Cody!" Cody: "I was not carried!" Cody also makes a splash in the water Chris: "Our fifteenth player rigged Courtney out in Island, got 5th in Action and was technically the second out in World Tour. It's Harold!" Harold: "Time to showcase my mad skills" Despite saying this he belly-flopped in the water Chris: "Our sixteenth player is a ginger head who got 4th in Revenge of The Island and 3rd in All-Stars. It's challenge thrower dirt farmer Scott!" Scott: "Help! Somebody catch me before I fall into th-" Scott makes a painful splash in the water before he finishes speaking Chris: "Our seventeenth player got 5th in Island but got nowhere else since. It's Leshawna" Leshawna: "I will get you for this Chris!" Leshawna makes a dive for the water and makes a medium-size splash Chris: "Our eighteenth player got 3rd in POTI because of her terrible singing, It's Sugar!" Sugar: "What are talking about? I sing great!" Sugar makes a huge splash in the water but it doesn't top Sierra and Owen's jumps from previous seasons. Chris: "Our nineteenth player entering this season got rigged out in Island and got 4th in Action and 7th in World Tour and finally 5th in All-Stars. It's expert whiner CIT Courtney!" Courtney: "This is NOT in my contract!" Courtney falls into the water with the rest of the contestants Chris: "Our twentieth and third last cast member got 5th in Revenge of The Island and 12th in All-Stars. It's bossy bruiser Jo!" Jo: "You are a dead man Mclean!" Jo does a masterful dive in the water after she finishes speaking Chris: "Our 21st and almost last person in this season carried Cody and got 4th in World Tour for destroying my plane and got 9th in All-Stars. It's total stalker Sierra!" Sierra: "For Cody!" Sierra does not make a huge splash like last time but it was still enough for some players to move away Chris: '''"Our twenty-second and the last player cast this season is tall Australian girl, Jasmine" '''Jasmine: "The koalas cluck for the platypus for luck!" Jasmine falls into safety in the water Chris: "Finally you are all introduced, come with me to the campfire" *Time skip Chris: "You have all been cast for Total Drama Champions where you will all have a chance at winning not one but ten million dollars!" Everyone: Woohoo! Confessionals Heather(CONF.)- '"I have been chosen for another All-Star season with ten million dollars on the line, I need to dominate again this season and maybe get a bit of help from Alejandro. Queen Heather is back ladies and gentleman" '''Duncan(CONF.)-' "I have been humiliated in the first All-Star season, not only did I go to prison but I had to endure being the butt of the jokes ever since that stupid season aired and I lost everything! I need to get my reputation back and get revenge on Chris for making me a laughing stock." 'Mike(CONF.)- '"Ever since I lost my personalities, I felt really lonely inside and somehow I miss them except Mal of course but sometimes I wish I never pressed that reset button." 'Sugar(CONF.)- '"Chris had poor judgment and kicked me out for no good reason! I am mad and I want revenge especially to Sky, She will rue the day she messed with me!" *End Confessionals '''Chris: "Some twists will be arranged this season, for one there are 5 idols hidden this season each one having a different unique power. 2 are hidden here on this island with minor powers and there are 3 hidden on Boney Island with major powers that will help you immensely in this game." "Another thing, in the pre-merge stage, one player from the losing team can win individual immunity for themselves in order to stay safe. The winning team gets to again stay in a luxurious mansion and one person has to go to Boney Island. Finally, the losing team goes hungry as you need to go find your own food this season so good luck with that." "One final twist is that your first challenge starts right now, you have to find a red or a green tiki idol, some of them hold advantages and disadvantages and if you don't return with one you are out of this game but that is unlikely to happen unless you are completely stupid." *Camera cuts off "Find out what happens next episode when teams are formed, alliances are made and a surprising elimination will occur! Join us next time on Total Drama Champions! *Episode ends Author's Notes I am new to writing fanfiction so please comment down below suggestions and what I could do to improve. 2nd episode coming out soon! Category:Competition stories